The devil's hand part 1
by katanahope
Summary: It's just another day at home eating breakfast,going to school ,get bullied the works but one night everything changes for me here on out.By the way, my name is Jerich Blackhope


Chapter 1:The devil's hand (part1)

As the sun sets on the beautiful afternoon, a woman and man who are madly in love watch the sunset over the horizon and it was the perfect moment of true love. The man stared at the woman's big beautiful eyes and the woman did the same, as they got closer to each others faces the man hugged her lovingly and says I love you and the woman says the same. Then after the woman kissed the man, and he kissed her back as he pulled off her shirt and bra then she blushes and says "n-not here please Donavan" says the woman. The man smiles saying " please no one is out here for miles we have this entire area all to ourselves."

As the man says that the woman hugs her waist and says "I don't know…". And then he grabs her shoulders and says "trust me it will be fine babe" as he smiles while saying that to the woman is in a daze just by staring at his eyes giggling she says ok and then they kiss as the woman began to remove the man's jeans he then grabs her breast's and then kisses her neck.

The woman moans saying "please I want you inside of me." And then the man smiles and they made love for the next 2 hours. After so the couples are tired and lay across the field. The couples hold each other "ahh that was amazing" says the woman." "well you'll have more of that amazing feeling again when we get married wont we?" the man says, the woman gasps in shock and happiness and starts to cry "will you marry me?" says the man the woman smiles lovingly at the man and cries yes, yes I will!" the woman says in excitement. But then the man says "hey sweetie?" as the woman turned around the man turned into a disgusting monster and attacked the woman "AHHHHHHHHHH!" the woman screamed then all you could she was blood everywhere. And then another scream is heard "AHHHH!" from a boy.

"Oh thank god it was just a dream…but…. why did it feel so-" and all of a sudden. "JERICH NATHANAL BLACKHOPE!" screamed a woman "aww man" says Jerich. "I'm coming mom! Geez." says Jerich, as he walked down the stairs groaning. "ok ok, I'm here mom" says Jerich "it took you long enough Mr. lazy bones" says as Jerich sighed he looked around the room and didn't see his brothers anywhere "um mom where's Derrick and Jason?" oh Derrick went to school early" says "obviously" thought Jerich "but what abou-" being cut off Jerich gets kicked in the face and gets slammed into the wall and as you could guess that was Jason "morning mom" says Jason care free as always "oh good morning Jason says "um mom where's Derrick? " says Jason "oh he went to-" being cut off Jerich got up with a big bruise on his face and with a very angry expression "you snot nosed punk! What the hell was that for!" says Jerich angrily "you were in my seat stupid." says Jason annoyed "that's not a good reason you turd!" says Jerich while jumping at Jason. Suddenly hits Jerich with a frying pan giving him another bruise "ow! Mom what was that for!" "Now I will not stand for violence in this house do you understand you two!" says with a serious look on her face. "y-yes mom" says Jason with a scared look on his face. "Tsk yes mom" says Jerich with an annoyed look on his face "good now eat your breakfast you two and off to school!" says as she leaves the kitchen. Jerich got up from the painful attack received from his mom and sat down to eat his breakfast, but he was also glaring at Jason and saying softly "you win this round turd." Says Jerich "oh I think I can win plenty more Mr. no hope hehe."

Says Jason teasingly "Why you little son of a-"says Jerich being cut off "I Don't hear chomping or gulping!" being surprised by their mother's yell the two boys ate breakfast at a rapid speed, They finished breakfast and ran out the door. Two hours later they were at school Jerich was a sophomore and Jason was a freshmen at Verandas high school. Derrick and Jason are one of the most popular kids at school, Derrick is admired by his good looks and talent and also he's always a good student his grades are outstanding, he never misses class, and he is also the student council president, and girls always want to go out with him sometimes Jerich can barely stand him and it often gives him headaches no one knows why. Jason is kick ass skateboarder and amazing at playing the drums but yet his grades are sloppy and yet he can be smart.

And then there's Jerich average student, gets into some fights, and grades are always average as well. Unlike his brothers Jerich is very unpopular, he always sits at lunch by himself and never talks to anyone but his brothers. He always falls asleep in his classes and the teachers always yell at him he can never catch a break in school it seems. It's 2:am and Jerich is in his last class for today, this was Jerich's science class and this class bored him the most out of all his classes. The teacher was talking about a review of chapter9 and Jerich could barely stay awake. Then suddenly a paper ball hit Jerich, surprised he was wide awake and looked around the room to see who did it then he turned around again to go back to sleep then he went back to sleep, then again another paper ball hit him then he turned around again to see who did it, then turned and sleep, the strange thing is he knew who did it because of the giggling he hears in the background. And yet again, another paper ball is thrown at him but this time he caught this one and the one that kept throwing them was a girl that was Jerich's bully her name was Devira draleen she is a sophomore just like Jerich, she was his bully through 3rd and 9th grade and still is Jerich is tortured by her everyday and she is one of the reasons he hates school so much.

Class is over and Jerich walks home as usual, then in a split second Jerich runs into Devira "oh hey bitch" says Jerich with a dull look on his face "what did you say you dumb emo!" says Devira with an angry expression "well I'd rather be an emo then a transvestite" says Jerich "WHAT!" says Devira "you deaf?" says Jerich yawning "grrr look you loser I could make you cry like a bitch in one second!" says Devira clenching her fists "that I would like to-" being cut off Jerich gets slammed into the ground." You were always weak in elementary and middle school hah! Some things never change later loser." says Devira laughing Jerich lays motionless on the ground and Jason passes him on his skateboard saying "weak in strength you are young one, haha ok how's my yoda impression?" says Jason as he laughs. Jerich lies in the ground and is till unconscious "grrrrr WAKE UP!" says Jason as he hits Jerich with his board, and Jerich is still unconscious "…see you at home ." Jason rolls away on his board and in a few seconds later Jerich wakes up saying "yep needs work."

Jerich walks home and its 9:30 am and Jerich runs fast saying "aww man mom's gonna kill me if I miss dinner again…actually not such a bad thing." Says Jerich. Then all of a sudden he hears a blood-curdling scream "AHHHHHHHH!" "what the hell?" says Jerich concerned "maybe I should check it out…or maybe I should let the police handle it" he thought "no I got to help him" says Jerich then he rushes over to the location of the scream and as he gets closer and closer al he hears is growling, "what the hell is that?" he thought and as soon as he reaches the location his eyes widen with horror.

He finds a giant monster with what remains of a human in its mouth, it had wings, sharp teeth, a mouth on its chest, and three eyeballs in the middle. Jerich was frozen in fear as he gazed at the horrifying creature. As the creature looks at him it growls in hunger Jerich moves back an inch "I need to run…I NEED TO RUN!" thought Jerich he ran as quickly as possible but the creature was too fast and appeared in front of Jerich. "Shit!" thought Jerich then the ferocious monster slashes him in the chest and Jerich gets knocked down to the ground.

Jerich coughs up some blood and sees a stick next to him. Jerich stares at the stick then picks it up, he gets up slowly and charges at the monster." die!" says Jerich, but then the monster bites him on the shoulder and "AHHHHH!" says Jerich screaming in pain then the monster slams him into the ground. Jerich took major damage to his organs and has lost a lot of blood, all he could think was "it hurts….it hurts it hurts!" as Jerich tries to inch away form the monster it moves closer licking his lips and claws and growling. "I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die!" the monster rushes towards Jerich for the kill and all that went through his mind was " I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna die!" the monster opens his mouth wide and Jerich screams "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Then live." says a voice.

Then all of a sudden Jerich's arm glows red and starts to transform. The monster drew back from the glowing arm, then the arm is deformed into the arm of a monster. Then in a flash the monster rushes towards Jerich again with it's mouth open wide and Jerich screams "stay away!" then he punches the monster into a wall as the arm twitches and electricity surges around it. "What-what the hell is this thing?" says Jerich?


End file.
